Jealousy
by Sphere Hunter Yuna
Summary: [AU] Kadaj isn't a stranger to letting his emotions get the best of him, but what happens when Loz comes home drunk with none other than Tifa Lockheart on his arm?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor make any claim whatsoever upon Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the events and characters of the aforementioned series. This is a non-profit endeavor and is in no way, shape, or form associated with or endorsed by the copyright holders.

* * *

**Jealousy  
Chapter One**

Kadaj sighed heavily and traced the pattern of the table with one gloved fingertip. Yazoo and Loz were nowhere to be found, a fact that he'd discovered upon awakening a good four hours after his alarm was supposed to have gone off. Said alarm was now nothing more than a mass of plastic fragments scattered over half of his room, but knowing that he'd have to replace the damn thing killed whatever satisfaction its violent death had held.

The front door squeaked open and slammed shut, and heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway and up the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kadaj asked, not bothering to look up from the patterns he was tracing.

"Out," Yazoo said, stomping over to the fridge and throwing the door open. "That fucking idiot Loz is out attempting to paint the town red."

"I overslept, you know." He twisted his hand and brought his fingertip up the side of the bowl of fruit on the table.

"That's not my problem, kid." Yazoo muttered, grabbing something and slamming the door shut. "You're the dumbass who still hasn't figured out how to set the damn thing properly."

"Whatever." Kadaj rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the bowl. He eyed it carefully, bringing it up to his mouth and, at the last minute, changing his mind and chucking it at Yazoo instead. Yazoo watched impassively as the fruit hit the counter a good foot away from him and rolled onto the floor.

"Bad aim, as always." Yazoo shook his head and picked the fruit up off of the floor, moving over to the sink to rinse it off. "Not that I'd expect anything else from—holy shit!"

"What?" Kadaj stared at Yazoo, grabbing an orange out of the bowl and hefting it experimentally.

"You're not going to believe this, kid," Yazoo muttered, gesturing for Kadaj to join him by the window. Kadaj dropped the orange back into the bowl and stood.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Yazoo pointed towards the street, and a familiar figure who was stumbling towards their building. "Loz?"

"Looks like," Yazoo muttered. "But look at _that._"

Loz stumbled into the circle of light cast by a street lamp, and Kadaj felt his jaw drop. "He's with a _girl?_"

"Not just any girl, Kadaj. That's Tifa Lockheart he's got hanging all over him."

"That lucky bastard! I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I've finally caved in to peer pressure and written my first Advent Children fic, although it's pretty AU with a nice serving of OC to top it off. Questions, comments, suggestions, and flames are all welcomed and appreciated, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my work. I like people who are willing to be honest with me and not bother sugarcoating everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Final Fantasy VII,Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, or the events and characters of the aforementioned series. This is a non-profit endeavor and is in no way, shape, or form associated with or endorsed by the copyright holders.

* * *

**Jealousy  
****Chapter Two**

"Are you sure you'll make it back all right?" Yazoo asked worriedly. "Midgar's not exactly the safest place to be running around after nightfall."

"Yeah, I know," Tifa said, running a hand through her hair. "But I can take care of myself."

"Well, if you're sure you don't want one of us to walk you home. . ." he trailed off hesitantly.

"I dragged that lummox here all by myself, didn't I?" She demanded, gesturing to Loz's unconscious form. "I'll manage. If anyone tries to kill me, I'll just jump at him and yell 'GRR!'"

"You're kidding, right?" Yazoo quirked an eyebrow at her, and she laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Make sure you keep your brother off the booze, though—I don't need any more drunken brawls to deal with. It scares away the customers, y'know?"

Yazoo winced. "Yeah. He never was good at holding his alcohol."

"Yeah. I noticed." She laughed again, and made a face as her pocket started vibrating. "Ugh. PHS—sorry."

"It's fine," Yazoo said.

"Hello? Mm, yeah. I'm just leaving now. I'll be home soon. No, I'll be fine—it's not that far to walk. Hm? Cloud, you're breaking up. I can't—" She flipped the PHS closed and rolled her eyes. "I need to get going before he sends out a search party."

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah. He's paranoid like that. I'll see you around," she said, and bounced down the stairs two at a time. Yazoo stared after her until the door slammed shut and tried not to grin.

_Stubborn, isn't she?_

* * *

**Author's note:** I apologize for the brevity of this update. Real Life has been intruding on my writing attempts, and this has been sitting on my hard drive for a while. I'll be updating again soon, so please forgive me for the teasing. All comments are welcome and appreciated, so feel free to click that link and tell me exactly what you think of this so far. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
